Now with over 300 million users, the social networking industry has grown exponentially for several years. The amount of content generated by other users that any particular user is subjected to has similarly grown. Social networking sites provide only crude tools to limit the content. For example, users are given the opportunity to elect to remove content of particular users or block certain users from viewing content.
However, manual election of specific users is difficult and time consuming. As the amount of content grows rapidly it becomes increasingly difficult for a user to monitor and select the appropriate contacts with which the user would like to share content, and avoid accidently exposing content to the wrong individuals.